Nadia is a farmer. She plants $2$ rows of carrots in a field. Each row has $2$ carrots. How many carrots did Nadia plant in the field?
Solution: The number of carrots that Nadia planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of carrots planted in each row. The product is $2\text{ rows of carrots} \times 2\text{ carrots per row}$ $2\text{ rows of carrots} \times 2\text{ carrots per row} = 4$ carrots